Conventionally, an electronic device mounted in an automobile etc. is generally protected by being accommodated in a casing. The electronic device of the inside of the casing is generally electrically connected to an electronic component etc. of the outside via a connector. For example, a configuration in which a female connector is attached to an opening disposed in a casing and a male connector connected to an electronic device of the inside is inserted in the female connector is adopted. A conductive part led out of the female connector inserted and fixed in the opening of the casing is connected to an electronic component etc. disposed in the outside of the casing by soldering.
However, when a male terminal connected to the electronic device of the inside of the casing is inserted in a female terminal, an insertion force of the male terminal is applied to a solder connection of the electronic component etc. of the outside of the casing via the female terminal, and the electronic component etc. may be damaged. Therefore, a structure of fixing the female terminal so as not to move by the insertion force of the male terminal is desired.
Generally, in order to fix a circuit component so as not to move, fixation by sandwiching a circuit substrate by a rib projected from an upper surface and a lower surface of the inside of a casing when the circuit substrate is accommodated in the casing of an AC adapter used in an electronic device is proposed as described in, for example, PTL 1.